


The Planetarium

by v1le



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: besides X screaming 'ZERO' in the background while everyone ignores him, idk if this even counts as ship related they're this mushy in the regular games, what the fuck even is x5, which really is more of a commentary on how gay these two are naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1le/pseuds/v1le
Summary: Even androids can enjoy looking up at the stars with the people they care about.
Relationships: X & Zero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Planetarium

“Oh...so that’s why you wanted me to see this.”

“I thought you might like it here.”

X looked around, the distraction from the looming crisis they were in making his panic settle for the first time in hours. This place had once been a famous tourist attraction before Dark Necrobat took it over. Zero had destroyed the Maverick not too long ago, around the same time X had completed taking care of Shining Firefly. 

He wasn’t sure why Zero decided to go to the region beforehand, seeing as how it didn’t have any of the parts they needed for the Enigma. When they were regrouping at base, he heard the red hunter speaking with Alia to let her know about the fuel tank he found. It made sense after that, his partner was preparing for the worst case scenario where they would have to use the space shuttle. 

The person who would drive the shuttle wasn’t confirmed, but X had his suspicions. His partner was not only skilled with combat, he was one of their last pilots. The idea of his precious friend launching himself into space on a suicide mission on the chance that the Enigma failed had caused the commander of the 17th unit to start trembling. He couldn’t stop, even after Alia and Lifesavers were rushing over and checking his vitals. 

His hardware was fine, there was no sign of him having caught the virus or something else potentially messing with his programming. They had no idea what to do to help the android, but Zero seemed to have a solution. He guided X to the place they were currently in, smiling when he saw his friend relax while he looked up at the constellations. 

X wished he knew the names of the different images, but he couldn’t find any references in his memory banks. It would have been nice if the humans and reploids that had run the place before the Maverick’s presence interrupted the facility’s programs were still around. Just another depressing reminder of the state of their world.

Something beautiful like this would get ruined by the constant fighting. He was trembling again, not as violently as before but enough to where Zero placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder in concern.

“... X?”

“...”

“You really love this planet, don’t you?”

X couldn’t help the bitter laugh that came out at the statement. His feelings were complicated, and Zero’s presence didn’t hold its usual weight that would ease his worries. Not wanting to have the red android staring at him so intently, X couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? I---I feel awful. I had to destroy another maverick that used to be someone who could help people, reploids and humans. Dr. Light made these weapons for me, I found some of the parts already and I’m afraid. I’m so scared of what I could do, or what I’ll have to do so I can prevent something worse. The world might be ending and the only action I can take is to turn into a weapon.”

X’s words had multiple facets to them, trying not to sound as weak as he felt. He had been progressively getting lonelier, he felt guilty with how Zero seemed to be always looking out for his emotional state when they both had their own respective struggles. Their previous encounter with Sigma hadn’t held the same hope defeating the maverick usually would end with. 

Probably because it hadn’t felt like a victory, so many lives had been lost and it was looking like this time would be no different. Zero glanced between the constellations and X, thinking over his next words carefully. He was trying, but he could sense he was failing at his self imposed responsibility of making sure X kept it together. He didn’t bring up his own battle at the end with Repliforce because he knew X would’ve looked at him with sad eyes for weeks. 

He didn’t want anyone’s sympathy, he preferred the polite detachment that their new team would give. Even though it made it easier for him to mask any deeper emotions he might have had around the base, it eerily reminded Zero of his days working under Sigma. It seemed as though the red hunter was always an android that would get special exceptions since he got the job done to their satisfaction. When he refused to recruit new members for the Special 0 unit, there were no objections from anyone except the Commander of the 17th unit in front of him. Zero looked down at X, thinking what would be the best way to phrase his words.

“You’ve done this before, we can fight Sigma again. We’ll win, just like we always do, I’m sure of it. We always find a way, right?”

X felt himself choking when Zero smiled with tenderness that was reserved for his best friend. The blue android wanted to scream, blast at something with the rage he had in their current situation. His friend wasn’t technically lying, but he had been keeping secrets from X and it was infuriating to pretend any longer that it wasn’t hurtful. How could they be called partners when Zero didn't even treat X like an equal in that way?

Zero looked at him with puzzlement when X was trying to contain his emotions. It seemed to take a great deal of his concentration, he took deep breaths then faced the red hunter with a grim expression.

“Zero... why are you building up the shuttle?”

Zero turned away from watching the hurt he was causing his friend in favor of looking up at the sky again. He didn’t let it bother him that X was practically glaring at him now, refusing to acknowledge the question. He preferred having X angry than the alternative of discussing the subject. He wasn't prepared for the confrontation, his stubbornness coming out and making it easy to ignore X's frustrated sounds. 

“Damn it, Zero, you heard me. Don’t tell me you’re planning on using that thing...”

“Then I won’t.”

“Zero!”

X couldn’t stop the grief he felt when he saw Zero was expressionless in spite of his outburst. It meant the hunter had already made peace with the decision, and it made the blue android feel useless. He would have to find the remaining parts for the Enigma soon, and hope whatever repairs they were able to make would be enough. But there was no guarantee, and X realized now that his best friend had essentially been deemed expendable. 

He was shuddering again, wrapping his arms around himself. X felt alone in his pain, and he couldn’t reach his partner to try and reason with him against the decision. Why had they made him a leader for the Maverick Hunters if he couldn’t even stop his own team from making these types of decisions behind his back? The human emotions he was programmed with were turning into something ugly, he resented what Zero was doing. Before he could think carefully, X was muttering under his breath.

“We’re not partners anymore...”

That caught Zero’s attention, he jerked in disbelief to glare at X.

“W-hat the hell are you talking about?”

That gave X some vindication, so Zero still cared about something after all. He knew he wasn't being fair, but he pressed on with the subject.

“You heard me this time... We’re not partners, this isn’t how friends should treat each other. I know you were fine sacrificing yourself before, but I’m not ok with this. You didn’t talk to me before you made this decision, and you still won’t talk to me now.”

“Damn it X, I can’t! There are actions that need to be carried out and your emotions are clouding your judgement.”

“So now you’re honest...”

Zero didn’t like the bitter tone X was giving him. It was creeping him out that the other was capable of noticing Zero’s less than straightforward responses. The hurt plainly evident on the blue hunter in front of him was partially his own fault, and it made Zero feel awful. 

“I don’t see why that matters, I can do my job.”

“Zero, can’t you tell by now? I don’t care if you can fight, I care more about you being ok than what you can do as a hunter!”

“...”

“You don’t feel the same, do you? You really don’t get that you’re worth something to other people for things that aren’t maverick hunting...”

“Because I’m not. Least not to anyone except you, X. That’s why it’s fine for me to do this.”

X glared at that, Zero realizing his words were coming out harsher than intended.

“Ok, that came out worse than I meant for it. What I mean is, you have to live. You bring hope to people, and your potential outweighs any other reploid’s. I’m grateful I mean something to you as your partner, but I’m only useful in special cases from other perspectives. That’s why if we fail with the enigma, I have to do this--”

“Zero!!”

“It’s not over yet. You’re still getting the parts for the canon, so we have a chance. This is a last resort, if we can avoid that option I’ll be happy, too. It’s not time to worry, we can get through this.”

“But...Zero....”

X couldn’t change his mind, Zero felt guilty that his partner was hanging his head. He walked over to place his hands on the blue hunter’s shoulders, forcing him to look up so they were face to face. 

“For what it’s worth...even if you say I’m not your partner, I’ll always be your friend. Don’t forget that, X”

X moved his hands up to cover Zero’s, gripping them tightly. He lifted his head up so he could press his forehead against the other android’s, trying to get as much of his friend’s presence as he could in this moment. They stood there, only the lights from the stars allowing him to even see Zero’s face. The red android rubbed his face against the other’s, understanding the desperation behind the physical contact. 

They only had 5 hours left. They needed to head back soon, but for now he wouldn’t tell X that. He would let him have this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mega Man X5, it’s my favorite Metal Gear Solid game. I can’t believe the U.S military betrayed Zero like that because the Philosophers created him to be a bioweapon. It was sad watching X have his famous ‘war changes’ talk with Sigma at the end right before dying, but hey that’s Kojima for ya. 
> 
> Jokes aside, idk where this came from outside of me playing metal gear solid and thinking ‘some of the stupid shit Snake says could come out of Zero’s mouth during X5/X6 and it would be appropriate’, then went from there.


End file.
